


The Surprise

by heythereshipfreak



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr was busy teaching his class about self-defence, he watched as the kids put each other in a head lock, put each other down, he was teaching them how to fight when they needed to. He was walking around the class, watching the students, when he felt the familiar humming in his head.





	The Surprise

Erik Lehnsherr was busy teaching his class about self-defence, he watched as the kids put each other in a head lock, put each other down, he was teaching them how to fight when they needed to. He was walking around the class, watching the students, when he felt the familiar humming in his head.

“Charles hunny, could you please be a sweetie and not use Cerebro on me.” Erik said.

“Well, well, well. How would you guess it was me?” Charles Xavier chuckles in his head.

“Because I know my boyfriend too well, what do you need babe?” Erik asked him.

“I need you to get back in our bed soon, come on, you had spent the whole morning with you class, I miss you. Also, I’m not using Cerebro, you know I can just connect to you like that.” Charles reply.

“Alright, I’ll finish with the class, and I’ll see you later. Also don’t you have anything to do, Professor?” Erik replies him

“Well Jean is handling everything, Raven is taking some of my classes, and I have some time for my boyfriend, why not take a break.” Charles said.

“Yeah sure thing, I’m finishing up class, I’ll see you later.” Erik said.

“Do drop by the cafeteria, they’re making apple pie today. Bring me some will you, hunny.” Charles said.

“Anything else you need my dear?” Erik asked, as he rolls his eyes.

“Strawberries and also chocolate ice cream would be nice, that’s all my dear.” Charles said, as he ends his message.

Erik sighs and shook his head, this is not the first time Charles has done this, and it clearly pisses him off, but he loves his boyfriend more than anything else. He ends his class, and walks to the cafeteria, he grabs a couple of handfuls of pies and ice creams, and even the strawberries. He walks up to his bedroom, and Charles open the door for him.

“Hunny, as much as I love you, please don’t overuse your power and keep getting into my head, I have classes to teach, you do know that.” Erik said, as Charles sat on his bed.

“Well can’t I have some fun with it? Honestly, I’ve been waking up with an empty bed, I wonder where does my boyfriend keep running to, and I have your school schedule, and also, I can read your mind, hunny. But why do you keep disappearing love?” Charles asked as he rest his legs up on the bed.

“Hey, I have things to handle, my love. Is just that you have to wait for it. What’s the point of a surprise, when you actually know it? A few more days alright.” Erik said, as he sits next to Charles.

“Alright sure thing, as long as you feed me pies and chocolate ice cream and I would be happy to comply.” Charles said, as he snuggles closer to Erik. Only for Erik to lean down and kissed his forehead.

  
A few days later, while Charles were teaching his students in his office, Erik was busy with his in one of their training room, he had planned with his students, to make a surprise for Charles, it was Charles birthday after all, they had planned a small birthday party for him, Erik had roped in Raven and Jean to help him with it. They had prepared the cake, the balloons, the food, everything was perfect, Erik even asked Logan to help him with bringing Charles in. As it was time, everyone got into position. They could hear the loud chattering of Charles and Logan, walking to them, as the door was thrown open, Charles walks in with Logan.

“Happy birthday!” Everyone shouted. Jean walks in with the cake, Raven with the balloons, Scott was standing with the kids. Everyone wished him, each one of them, and lastly Erik.

“Told you to wait for a few days, didn’t I. Happy Birthday, my love.” Erik said, as he held out a bouquet of flowers, as he grins to Charles.

“Thank you, my love, this means so much to me, did you plan all of this?” Charles asked, as he pulls Erik into a hug.

“Well I planned every single one of it, especially this one.” Erik said, as he pulled away, he smiles at Charles, he gets on his knees, and pulls out a simple silver ring.

“Charles, I have told you a million time, how much I hated my last name, I would like to change it to yours, or more like ours. Well they say, Erik Lehnsherr-Xavier does sounds perfect. Don’t you think so?” Erik said, as he looks at Charles.

“Marry me Charles. I also made this ring for us.” Erik said, holding the ring out.

“Well I would be dumb to say no. The answer is obviously yes, a million time yes!” Charles said, as he grins down to Erik, pulling him up to his feet.

Everyone in the room cheered for them, saying their congratulations, they hugged the new engaged couple, bottles of champagne being opened, more food being passed around, it was a celebration, for Charles birthday, and also for their engagement.


End file.
